


Retribution

by Nary



Category: These Old Shades - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Married Couple, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is hardly appropriate for a Duchess to climb on the table, even if it is in order to make a most... colourful toast."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

"My darling, you know better than to carry on so," Justin informed his wife once they were safely home.

Léonie looked only barely abashed. "Was I very maladroite, Monseigneur?"

"It is hardly appropriate for a Duchess to climb on the table, even if it is in order to make a most... colourful toast." He took her shoulder, bringing her close to him. "Are you determined to shame me in front of all Paris?"

"Eh bien, I think you are not ashamed at all!" she retorted. "You like it when I am naughty, because then you are allowed to punish me." She leaned against him, smiling quite immodestly.

Justin arched a sardonic eyebrow and gripped her firmly by the hair, jerking her head back to look him in the face. "Infant, I am 'allowed' to punish you whenever I wish, even if - wonder of wonders - you give me no cause. I am the very incarnation of retribution, I can inflict pain on you for the slightest offence. Do not forget it."

"Never, Monseigneur," she whispered adoringly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
